Much better
by Cynder94
Summary: Because he felt Krum was much better than him. But she did not agree.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is property of Rowling, not mine.

This is my first story in English; I'm a Spanish speaker and my English is not as good as I liked. I'm just trying to improve it. I'm so sorry if it has no sense. And I'm sorry for the mistakes too.

**Much better.**

It was a bleak, murky evening; dark clouds portended storm and the wind made the leaves spun fiercely around him. The awful weather combined perfectly with his mood. He felt so angry, so _furious… _He really wanted, needed, to punch that cocky of Krum in the face. But he could only stand there, staring at the Quidditch pitch. Staring at the figures that, mounted in their broomsticks, were flying over the field.

He was extremely annoying. Fred abhorred him. He hated every single aspect of that guy; how he magnificently played Quidditch, how popular he was. The way every girl in the school sighed for him. Even _her. _And, above all, he was a Triwizard Champion. ¿How on earth could he compete with that?

He took a look to his worn out Cleansweep Five. He sighed. The prankster had to admit he envied Krum. That could not be denied. He was so much better than him.

'Everything's okay?' The voice sounded behind him. Close, so close. _Her _voice. Fred would recognize that voice everywhere.

'Yeah'. The young man did not turn to face her. He liked her. He really liked her. Maybe even more. But he did not want to be with her at that moment. 'Okay'. He snapped, despite himself; it felt wrong looking at her while he was so upset. While he was upset because of her, to make matters worse. It was not her fault. She had done nothing wrong.

Besides he still did not like the thought of anyone being able to sneak up on him. He was already frustrated enough before she appeared. _That idiot… He's really getting on my nerves._

'Sure?' She broke the short distance between them and rested her hand on his forearm. 'Doesn't seem like everything's fine'.

'Just wanted to practice a little bit. But I'm too late, I guess. Krum and his friends have already invaded the field.'

Hermione raised and eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. She knew him so well. She always knew when it was something more. Fred took a deep breath.

'What are you doing here, anyway?' He tried to change the subject.

'Viktor invited me to watch the training.' Fred huffed. He could not help it.

Krum again. It was _always _Krum.

He made up his best smile, determined not to let her realize how much it hurt when she talked about him. But she was no fool; he could have never tricked her. And he knew it. So, before the girl had the chance to say anything, Fred spoke again:

'Everybody knows Krum likes you.' He tried to get his words sound carefree. 'Has he already asked you to the Yule Ball?'

She seemed to hesitate a few seconds but finally nodded.

'He has, yes.'

'So you're going with him'. Fred forced another smile. This time it was much more difficult than the previous time. The mere thought that he would have her in his arms made him crazy.

'I haven't answered him yet.' She added with a tiny smile, feeling her cheeks flush. 'I was wondering if someone else would ask me to the Ball.'

'Who…?' But he did not have to end the question. The spark in her eyes, ashamed and anxious at the same time, the way she bit her lip nervously, were enough. 'Me?' It was the only thing Fred could say. He was in shock.

She let out a small laugh to ease the tension.

'It's okay if you don't want to…' She could not finish the sentence. Suddenly Fred's lips were on hers, kissing her softly. At first she froze, unable to reciprocate. But then Fred's arms closed around her waist, holding her tightly against him, giving her heat. And she closed her eyes and drifted.

It was just a touch, a caress. But it was enough for them; they had long yearned for it.

Shortly after she stepped back. Fred met her gaze, his eyes dimmed by a cloud of fear. A lump in the throat, heart pounding. He was afraid of having pushed her under too much pressure. He did not want her to repent of what had happened, to choose Krum.

He peered at her apprehensively. Hermione took a few seconds to react but, eventually, his face formed a wide smile and she pressed herself again against his body. She would have never imagined that Fred really felt something for her. Despite what George declared, what Harry and Ron confirmed, she would have never believed it. Until now.

Meanwhile Fred could only hug the girl, fearing that at any moment she would disappear, that it had only been a dream. He could not believe how much his fate had changed in just a moment. All his temper was gone in an instant. In fact, he felt happier than he had been in a long time.

'So you'll come to the Ball with me? Not with Krum?'

'Of course.'

He did not need anything else. There would be much time to talk, to explain how they have come to this situation. But at that moment he did not need anything else.

A small laugh escaped his throat as he realized he was wrong about one thing: Viktor Krum could not be better that him. No, if his girl had chosen him. Hermione had chosen him. He smiled.

No, of course at that time he felt much better than Krum.

**The end.**


End file.
